Book Keeper
by Smilekuma4
Summary: After, Grand Magic Game. Levy seem has more secret in her than she thought. One day, Fairy Tail got a letter come from future and its for Levy. Will Levy able to handle it? Levy is not like Lucy or Erza or even Wendy always have somehow hero by save someone or change a fate! But Fairy Tail will need Levy. But why Gajeel seem act different and Natsu too! LevyxGajeel and LucyxNatsu.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Book Keeper

Character from Fairy Tail but I don't owned them.

Genre: Romance, Mystery, and Fantasy

Will be spoiler until 334, (Grand Magic Game arcs) after that its my imagining! I'm will use levy as main character plus there are no way I know what Hiro Mashina think or his plot in future chapters!

* * *

><p>Levy went to Fairy Tail Guild after she back from her short mission solo. Even she was away for few days, Levy missed all of noisy and people in Fairy Tail.<p>

'I wonder what any new in Fairy Tail. I wouldn't happy if I miss any juicy news or her friend love story update!' Levy giggled as she remember how Lucy and Natsu seem show process of love life. Levy remembered how Natsu was furious and upset when future Lucy come to them to warned about dragons will coming. Levy had felt its something more than future Lucy death affect Natsu. If something had change him inside. Levy remember that night.

* * *

><p>Flashback~ Levy's view of that time<p>

_Levy wandered outside as she felt cool breeze after almost terror come true. Levy can't believed that few hours ago they had fought with dragons. Good thing its only seven dragon not hundred like what future Lucy told to Natsu team. _

_Then Levy heard something from her left which is near river. As Levy peeked and she saw Natsu and Lucy stand by river. She quickly hide between two building but she still can see them and hear well. _

_Lucy stand as her hand on both hip. She stare at Natsu with her famous glare while Natsu seem dazed at river. But, they said nothing yet until Lucy speak up first. _

_Lucy sighed, "Natsu, what wrong? Why did you make me come here and where is Happy go?"_

_Natsu still hasn't said something yet as both still stand there. Levy confused and little worry for her best friend Lucy. Then she saw Natsu seem little shaking as Lucy confused and she step closer to him. _

_"Natsu, Please tell me. I'm your partner and my best friend. So partner should have tell each other everything!"_

_Natsu's eyes seem watery but not cry yet. "Lucy, Please never leave from my side!"_

_"Of courses! I will not go anywhere!" as Lucy whisper to Natsu if like she scared that Natsu might be disappear or harm him more of her word. Levy noticed that Lucy's eyes seem start to understand something. Then Levy watch Lucy mumbled something then she step closer to him. Natsu knew she has come closer to him but do nothing._

_Lucy's arms went around on Natsu's waist as her head on his chest. Natsu flinched but he stay still as he look down at her head on his chest. Lucy back up to give a little space between both so Lucy can look at his eyes. "Natsu, I'm alive and it's not your fault that my future self died from protect me!"_

_Its was full moon so its was not too dark that Levy could read their emotion. Right now, Nastu show full of regret that he keep right hand grab on Lucy waist while other hand furiously tighten hold. _

_"No, It's my fault! I knew something wrong with future Rogue from his scent. Its was odd and different than usual Rogue but I don't think anything wrong since we are a friend. Then he said he will kill you, I couldn't stop him from kill yo.." as he try to say you but he can't because he don't want think about more._

_Her hand reached Natsu's cheek to make him look her again. Lucy show her true sincere smile to him, "I'm sure my future self was happy see you and she know that you might be not happy that she saved me. But. I'm sure she want you back to your energetic self not depression. After all she is me. I never want you look like that. I miss my dumb fire friend who love to fighting!" _

_Natsu shocked then he laughing as he hold her tighten again. He showed his brightly smile to Lucy. "Thank you but you are weird too!" with playful tone if like he knew to make Lucy mad easily... _

_'Bingo! Ah, they doing it again, old couple fight!' Levy's thought. _

_Levy giggled but she quick hold her mouth to prevent allow any noise out. Then, out of blue that someone had pick Levy up by grab her top then she felt her stomach on the shoulder. Which she know who it is! _

_Levy squealed, "Gajeel? What.. Let me down! I want to see more!" she keep moving and her small fist banging on Gajeel's back but to him it's like baby. _

_Gajeel said nothing as he keep walking until few street away. That when he start speak, "Just save your live, Shrimp"_

_Levy confused, "But, I was hide and they couldn't see me! What you mean? If its Lucy, I know how deal it" _

_Gajeel scowled, as he put Levy down. "It's not bunny girl!" then he continue walk with Lily follow his back. Levy confused but quickly run to Gajeel as she stand beside him with little out breath. Gajeel start to walk slowly and Lily know why! _

_Levy look up at him which make her heart beat but she focus on what she want to know m more of his reply, "Gajeel, any chance you mean Natsu? Why he will be angry? After all, Mira had doing it all time by sneak and peek at them plus Natsu don't care."_

_Gajeel sighed as he look down, "Dragon Stayers don't like anyone touch their even just with stare or heard them!" Then he look at Lily as cat understand something. Lily speaking up next, "Levy, we are here. Gajeel and I will go to training! Bye" _

_Levy watch them left. She had many question to ask but she felt it's not right to speak free yet. Maybe one day? _

~Flashback End~

* * *

><p>Levy was disappointed that her mission was not something she want to find. Its was about help other town Librarian with decode of ancient letter. She has hoped to find more of Dragon Stayers book. She already have few but it's only about fighting or limited information.<p>

Levy saw huge building Fairy Tail in middle of Magnolia Town. 'Home' She can't wait back there. Then she front of giant two door, she open one of them. Levy saw same usual Fairy Tail, Cana drinking from barrel, Mira serve drinking with her little sister Lisanna helped, Natsu and Gray argued near Lucy look like boring and give up on boys. Then Levy glance to other side where Jet and Droy thrilled to see her back that they yelled her named and quick hug her. Levy say nothing but pat their back then her eyes keep look around until she find Gajeer which he sat in the corner with Lily. As Gajeer look up her eyes which levy quick blushed. As she look away from but she miss that Gajeer smirked.

Then Makarov, the Guild Master called "Team Natsu with Juvia, and Gajeel." While Levy sit down with usual Jet and Dory follow her, she thought its might be another huge mission but she was choose too! Makarov continued speaking, "And Levy. Please meet me at back room ASAP!"


	2. Chapter 2

Levy was shocking that she joined the strongest team. Levy has many questions in her mind that she couldn't think anymore. Then Jet and Dory gently push Levy toward to back room, Levy realized that she need to left now so she give a few thanks.

The back room is other word that super secret room. Nobody can heard them inside or break in. Its covered strong magic similar to Freed's magic but different that first Guild Master had set up. Therefore, it's only Guild Master can open the back room.

Levy step into the not small room but look like. There have a many couch around with large low table in the middle. Levy saw Gray and Juvia sit together a shared blue couch, but Gray seem stiff when Juvia sit close his personal space. Levy saw Erza seem so serious as she stare at Makarov who still silent. Lucy and Natsu sit together too but they use other red couch while Natsu seem so excited and Lucy gape look around. Levy glad that Lucy's first time here too.

Erza went to door to close and lock it. When door shut it, Makarov told Levy and Erza sit down. Levy went to black couch where Gajeel sit down with his partner Lily. Then Erza went to Makarov' side.

Levy try to hide her blushing when she feel Gajeel's body warm near her. So she decided to look at Lucy and Natsu who seem sit each closer than before. Levy can't wait ask Lucy if something happen while she was on the mission.

Natsu grinned "So what is next adventure?"

Gray scoffed, "Idiot, read situation first!"

Natsu frowned, "Hey! I'm not idiot, you are!"

Gajeel snicker, "both of you are idiot!"

Gray plan to talk back to Natsu and Gajeel.

Makarov yelled at them "STOP! It's important!" plus Erza's cold glared at boys. Gray and Natsu shivered while shut their mouth.

Lucy asked, "Yea, I like to know, why you had require us to come here? Why here?" While beside her Natsu become like robot nod his head so stiff. From what Levy has noticed their action.

Makarov sighed, "Today, I got a letter. Its come from future!" as He reached his pocket. It's was a small letter but everyone can sense something magical inside.

Everyone was shock and confused, Erza look at Master, "How? What its did said?"

"That problem, I have no idea what is inside because it's required of someone magic to open it. I might have idea who can help. That why I ask all of you come here!" Mararov replied.

Finally, levy asked something since it's could be related to her knowledge. "That why you requested me to come here? Because I might decode the magic in the letter since it's could be an ancient magic in there?"

Laughing, Makarov agreed. "Like what Levy said. Well it's something more than! I have suspect it's might be come from future fairy tail that more likely chance one of us that who will sent to us!"

Levy nodded, "So it's seven mages here plus master and two cat. That mean it's 10 people here and it's 10% but I don't think Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, and Juvia able do sent through time warp or do something with time. Also Lily and Happy not on the list because I'm sure it's include intelligence and amount magic power. So it's left to master, Erza, Lucy and me! But again, I don't think it's probably for master since its come from future and we have no idea what years come from. So it's left three of us who able to unlock magic letter."

Everyone shocked heard Levy's theory. Then Makarov told Levy to study on the mystery letter. "Levy, do your work and try find out by two hours! I have no time since there is something else important to discussion!"

"Okay, another reason that I need you do soon as we found out about information letter. I believe that it's related to strange rumor about islands! My old fellows told me that a group that try get treasure from island and its might be threatened to all mages!"

Erza's eyebrow raised as she heard about danger item. "It's seem dangerous mission if we don't know more! What name of island and how will we get there!"

"There are a rumor long ago before X777 that when Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel's dragon disappear. That it's have a small group that claimed as most intelligence in the world and they known as fearsome for their power control over the world."

Natsu and Gajeel immediately focus what Makarov said when say dragon and X777. Natsu asked Master, "Any chance it's could be had dragon there?"

"Who know but there are only chance to know that you have gone to there!" Makarov told them.

Natsu is ready to go because he keep try open damn the door. "Huh? why door refused open?"

Erza knocked him out by hit his head. "You can't open unless Guild Master decide to!"

"Oh man! I want to go to adventure now!" Natsu yelled furiously. Lucy sighed so she just make Natsu sit down well more like pull his scarf. "You need to be patient! We need to wait for Lexy find a truth about mystery letter first!"

Levy ignored all noised as she block them out! Levy keep multi-task while read ancient words and use book help to translate in their word. As she keep research the more she read its become familiar to her. Levy can't believed that its one of her work. If like its make everything make a sense. "Omg, I can't believed.. wait I will get done in least 30 minutes!"

Gajeel heard everything so he stand beside her as he look over her shoulder. But Levy just focus while mumbler something that too fast even for dragon stayer's hear. Gajeel decided to gently shake her shoulder because he knew that if he said something to Levy and she would ignore him by not on purpose.

Levy back her normal sense as she look up and she saw Gajeel show small worry in their eyes. Its go away when he blink. "Shrimp.. Have you find something?"

Levy nodded as she keep glance books on the floor and letter on the table.

Gajeel stared at her for while then he turned to noisy group over there. Gajeel called to them, "Guys, Levy find something!" everyone turned to him and Levy.

Lucy asked, "So, do you know who come from?"

Levy nodded, "Yes, I believe that my future self sent this or help someone"

Juvia asked, "Juvia want to know that how you find out?"

Levy sighed as she put glasses away, "Its based of my magic form but this has more advance that something I have never see before! But I can solve it"

Natsu jump joy as "What you wait for! doing your magic or whatever you do with word stuff!"

Lucy glared at him as her elbow hit his stomach to shut him up. Gajeel want to growled at Natsu but keep say nothing. Natsu knew something so he sent a smirk smile to Gajeel.

Levy nodded then she get prepare stuff to unlock of the magic in the letter. "Okay, but you have to trust me and you must not interrupt me or I might get serious hurt!"

Gajeel tighten his fist as he want yell stop but he can't. Lily look up when he feel his friend in strange moods. Lily whisper, "Are you okay?" Gajeel just scowled and say nothing. He don't understand why he feel strange toward to Levy.

All don't like its seem dangerous magic but they have no choose since it's necessary for Levy do.

Bring small knife out of the bag and put next to letter which Levy heard some voice but she told hush them. Then she do her usual magic base then she mumbled of magic. Her right hand to pick the small knife up as she put knife on her left palm to cut it.

Gajeel flinched as he saw blood come out her left palm. He want to stop and covered a wounded.

Levy breath in and out. She don't expect that its will be hurt. Then she speak up use Solid Script Unlocked magic and rewriting the runes that keep barriers around letter. As her blood drop on the small letter.

There is something come out. There are a person come out but it's just a spirit.

Lucy shocked see future Levy there but her body not here just as soul spirit almost like first guild master Mavis. Natsu take step back. If like he see a rewind of his memory of day when future Lucy come help and passed away in same day.

Erza wide gap as she surprise see innocent Levy has change a lot. There are many scar on her. Makarov want to cry and hug his children but he knew that Levy is just spirit. But her eyes showed full of sadness and she had lost light in them.

Gray and Juvia shocked since its their first see future person in present. Last time, they was at guild battle then fought with dragon. So they only heard from Lucy. Natsu refused say anything about future Lucy.

But, the most shocked will be Gajeel as he keep stared at Levy's face that there should be clear and nice beauty face. Future Levy has many scar but most noticed is on her face there are two large scars. one on across the forehead but there small X mark on the top of scar. Then other scar from side of right chin toward to near between right eye and nose. Then she have all bandage wipe on both her arms shoulder to wrist.

Future Levy so glad that she see Fairy Tail again even they in past. So she couldn't stop crying as she try to speaking them, "I'm so glad... I can't believe it's work! If you able to see me that mean my younger self had success to unlocked me!"

Levy couldn't believe her eyes and she start to wonder what happen to her.. well her future self. "What happen to you?" Levy asked to her other self. She know that everyone is shocked but Levy have no idea how long magic will run out.

"I had witness the 10,000 dragons invasion in Fiores from Eclipse Gate! I'm sure some of you had met Lucy from 7 years later in my timeline which I helped sent Lucy away. So current you will see me as 9 years later from Eclipse Gate. I knew that Lucy had passed away when she come help you." Future Levy explained.

Natsu look away as he feel regret feeling climb into his heart. Future Levy noticed that. "Natsu, don't feel regret or pity to Lucy. After all, she keep begging me to allow her go to at least save one of past timeline. So I did an open gate to let her go. Right now, I'm happy to see you alive even my young self don't have any scar from nightmare war of my life!"

Makarov step closer, "Future Levy, do you want to help us or you have any to give an information?"

Levy stare at her old Master, "Master, Right now in my timeline I had discover of my heredity and I couldn't do anything as current Fairy Tail only have few members left."

(present) Levy absorb all the information as she quickly write down on her diary. "Wait, what you mean our heredity? All I know that I'm just regular mage with no family history."

Future Levy nodded, "That what I was thought until I heard about island of Book Keeper. I went there alone to research. I have found out that I am Book Keeper that Master should know about rumor history of famous well-known. The most intelligence and threaten to world."

Everyone was shocked! Erza quick make a eyes contract with Makarov which its same story about mystery island.

* * *

><p>I hope it's a lot better than 1st chapter.<p>

It's my first Fan fiction story. Please give feedback or your thought if you want to! :D

Romance will be slow in beginning because I want to make good strong plot in beginning then i can add more romance later.

I did almost cry when I typed Future Levy. I like to add more but I need to spilt in another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Erza make sure that its same rumor mystery island that few hours ago, Makarov had explain it. Makarov knew what Erza think so he nodded. Erza shocked as she quick set a plan to prepare go trip while in her poker face.

(=^･ｪ･^=)~~~(=^･ｪ･^=)

Future Levy continue speaking, "Also, it's not only my secret history but there is probability for you to stop black mage Zeref and darkness magic issue. I believed that there have an Ancient magic or someone from island had written the book full of how to destroy Zeref. I have no idea what called or what kind magic might be in there!" Her eyes seem so sadden to able not give more clear answer.

Then future Levy bowed to Fairy Tail, "I know it's might be too much plus limit information." Levy stared at her young self, "I need you help me. I can't let anyone steal or use important magic stuff information or destroy value of island for Book Keeper! I had felt that your timeline change a lot which more earlier than mine."

Natsu's wide grin at Future Levy as he sent a thrill yelled with both fist in air and Happy joined him too, "It's mission time!" Lucy sighed but she smiled anyway, "I will help you too, after all you are my best friend even in future!"

"Juvia will help too! I must go with Gray side! If he go then I will!" Juvia staring at Gray with sent heart of love from her eyes.

Gray was little awkward as Juvia sent her love to him but he ignored it. "I'm in!" Then someone yelled at him "Where is your clothing go?" Gray was so surprise see his naked chest then he went search his clothing. Juvia follow (stalker) him like always.

Erza smiled as her nakama agreed too. Erza received her favorite sword from requip magic then she bring her sword out to show her loyal status by point on the floor, "That what Fairy Tail would do! Plus we will never turn our nakama down!"

Mararov nodded from the table with his leg crossed, "Okay, I have a mission for Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel and Levy. You will sent to mystery island which called book-keeper. Meet train station at 5 am because you will have a long day!"

(=^･ｪ･^=)~~~(=^･ｪ･^=)

Seem like, Levy could feel what her future self has the feel bond to her. Levy can't help to cry of joy to see nakama helped her. Then she feel a painful clench around her heart that she sent a weak whisper before fall on the floor.

When Levy was ready to feel pain on her head but someone has caught her just time as her hair touch the floor. Levy try look up as she heard, "Shrimp, are you okay?" with concerned voice if like he is her boyfriend or lover would said. Levy can't believed it so she might its her imagine so she ignored. She keep heard many noisy from her best friend to master try talk to her but her eyes couldn't stay awake so just saw gajeel face before black out.

When, Levy has asleep well more like black out. Lucy keep watch her with huge concerned but she need to ask future Levy as she have suspect why cause levy fainted.

Lucy asked to future Levy just when future Levy almost panicky, "Please explain what happen? It any chance related with you here?"

Future Levy sighed as she rub her tickle scar on the chin. "Look like my time is up. I can't stay here any longer"

Natsu confused as his head toward little down like puppy, "What you mean by that? What about Lucy when her future come and she wasn't in pain"

"Yes but I don't have body right now so part of my soul use other body to show front of you. With magic and blood, I can become spirit or ghost but I will use her energy. For example, Two souls fought to take a host body plus its same kind soul which it's worse since body don't know which to accept or reject the soul to keep one. I just found out now since my first try magic. Now you know so please add information to "skip time past as spirit." Levy sighed as she explain then she seem in pained like with her younger self.

Lucy saw future Levy clench her heart as she breath in and out. "I stop use her energy so she should be fine for now but she need to visit to clinic now!"

Makarov nodded as he speak magic to open door. Then he yelled, "Erza, you take Levy to clinic now and rest of you except Gajeel leave this room!"

Erza went to Levy which hold by Gajeel who glared at her but she ignored it. She carry Levy by back ride with Lucy's helped. As everyone have left except Gajeel and Makarov guild master.

Future Levy weaken smiled at master, "Thank you for listen my wish and please be stay strong and stay faith of Fairy Tail. Master!" Makarov show fatherly smiled at Levy as he jumped of the table.

Now, there are left two people who is future Levy and Gajeel. Both stared at each other as time ticking. Levy become weaken every second. Gajeel become restless as he keep silent.

Levy was first person spoke, "Gajeel, I'm missed you." She start to crying as her hand cover her mouth then continue speaking. "You have no idea how I want all of you alive but you protect me from dragon who plan to killed me when I was injured badly... I'm so happy to see you. 9 year is too long. Please protect Levy but never give up of your life for her because I don't want her to go through same pain like I did!" Levy step closer to Gajeel who stay frozen and her light start to fade.

"Shrimp, you don't have to ask me! I will protect her and I don't allow anyone kill me easily!" Gajeel scoffed but in softly way than usual as he stare at levy with all scars if like his memory try to keep that image to remind him.

Levy finally giggled if like her heavy burden has fade away. "Thank you, Gajeel. Also I have small favor for you. Please give to Levy letter from me on the table. Its include magic for her in useful."

Levy stood up on her feet as she puck kiss on Gajeel cheek. Then her arm slowly hug around him like she try to cherish her last time with Gajeel. Maybe to Levy has felt of warm aura of like future Gajeel has back with her. Gajeel look down just when Levy look back with her beuatiful smile then fade away with whisper by his ear but he missed it.

Gajeel was in silent for while as one tear come from his right eyes where the cheek had kissed from Levy. his fist clenching as he smack on the wall just when he could feel her anymore. 'Damn you, Levy why make me so confused. I better be back to to crew now... Oh yea, don't forget the letter.' He saw white small letter on the table, he grab it and put on his pant's pocket.

Gajeel heard Juvia called him when he left the back room. When the door closed it and its fade become the wall.

"Gajeel come here. Juvia want to talk with you." Juvia stand the hallway near him.

The metal dragon stayers sighed as he slowly walk toward to water mage. "What you want? I'm busy!" as he start to walk away from her to avoid discuss more.

Juvia ignore his last sentence since she know him well. "Jubia want know if you are okay! After all, you see your love left front of you!"

Gajeel shocked as he turned at her. "My love? I don't like Levy! I only protect her because I feel bad when I harm her long ago!"

Juvia smiled, "Whatever but Juvia think you should think about more about your feeling! Now, Juvia is miss her love Gray, bye!" She humming her favorite song as she excited to see Gray and Juvia will protect him from her love rival Lucy!

Gajeel scoffed at water mage. 'I don't deserve to have feeling because I had been harm many people in past!" He decide to find his partner Lily first then visit shrimp later.

(=^･ｪ･^=)~~~(=^･ｪ･^=)

At fairy tail clinic room, one blue hair women lay bed with white blanket top of her. As she start to wake up. Levy noticed that she in white room and smell like hospital stuffs. The she look her right side where Lucy sit on the chair with book.

"Lu-chan" weaken voice come from Levy's dry voice.

Lucy instant look up at the bed and she thrilled to see her best friend wake up. "Levy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine but need water please"

"Oh yeah, I will right back soon" Lucy stood and she left the room to speak Makarov and ask Wendy to check up too.

Levy try to move to sit up on bed but it's hard when her arm seem weak from powerful magic earlier. While she was focus to move her body and she don't noticed Gajeel has come inside. Then she feel warm big hands on her shoulder and on her waist to help her. Levy squealed as she saw Gajeel's hand on her waist, and Lily stand behind bed to put another second pillow on her back from other bed.

Just when she find comfort and fell a lot better than before. "Thank guys" Levy saw Gajeel look away from her with his red ear. She giggled then she remember something so she asked, "How long I have slept? What happen to my future self?

Gajeel told her that she might have slept for three hours which it's already late night. He already explain to her from what future Levy want to tell to her.

Levy look down 'Oh, that how happen! If only I was not weak that she will not have to left earlier" then she try open letter from future, she stopped as the clinic door had opened. It's was Wendy and people who was same room with her.

After examined for few minutes, Wendy told Levy that she is fine and she can leave now. Levy glad to leave this room because she want to join mission plus maybe have chance with Gajeel to more closer to him. As she glanced to Gajeel sit near window that his black long hair flown back and his muscle arm to his body crossed on the chest. That levy couldn't help but drooling in her mind, Lucy laughing as she observed her best friend then Levy is blushed.

Lucy hug her best friend, she exictedly, "Levy, let walk back to your dorm!"

Natsu yelled "Hey! what about me"

Lucy ignored his word but she speak to Levy in not direct to natsu by her answer, "I will be fine and I want to make sure she back home safetly and I want to borrow her books too! So Levy, why not walk with me?"

Levy laughing when she saw Natsu depression. "Sure, I will like that!"

Erza nodded, she clapped to get attention from everyone in room, "Okay, Lucy will walk with Levy and we need to pack for tomorrow! Please go to your home now! we must meet at train station at early morning!"

(=^･ｪ･^=)~~~(=^･ｪ･^=)

At late night, both female enjoy stroll outside after long tired day. while they're talking. While they don't noticed two people follow them, Levy and Lucy laughing as they feel nothing but peaceful until Levy ask serious question.

"Lu, I wonder how you feeling about.. (whisper) Natsu" Levy try to low her voice in case if someone could hear her.

Lucy blushed as she sent weak laughing, "About that, I do but I try lock those feeling since we are partner. I don't want to ruin our bond yet.. maybe until time is right."

Levy smiled at Lucy 'Wow that so mature, I'm sure she will get love back because i can see Natsu love her. Maybe he has not noticed but his feeling is loyal to Lucy even Lisanna had come back from Edolas'

"You know, I'm sure that will happen soon. I do understand your feeling and I'm sure you doing right but you could do some flirt sometime!" Levy laugh in mix of silly and devil to suggest her. 'Well, I can't help after all Lucy and Natsu is best to watch like her book romance about two people stubborn and naive!'

Lucy gasping, her cheek become blushed to imagine..

'Lucy flirted to Natsu as she showed off her body in sexy way in her house. That Natsu had become lust and give her best kiss of her life! as after that you know what two adult would do in night-time! ~sexy time~ then next morning, Lucy wake up just when she feel Natsu's naked body stick her naked back by hug her waist which it's so warm that she almost wish to feel his heat body that he always sneak in her bedroom.'

Lucy is blushed by every second and she blamed her author imagine to take far! That she squealing yelled at Levy, she started to chased Levy. But too bad because they already arrived dorm.

Levy run away to her dorm from demon mode Lucy. Then Lucy has stopped as she stand by front door, and she is glad to see Levy in good mood even Levy was tease her. 'Oh i have good idea to pay back in double fold hee hee'

Lucy ready to walk back to her home alone but she noticed pink hair in few streets away. "Natsu" She begun run to him where Natsu show brightly smiled at her.

(=^･ｪ･^=)~~~(=^･ｪ･^=)

Levy has relieved that she arrived safely to her room. She open door and she noticed that her window have open. As she plan to close window until she smell familiar metal and scent of her crush. 'Gajeel was here' That how Levy has good sleep that night!

* * *

><p>Author notes~<p>

**Chapter 3 is here! **

**Now I can work on next chapter about Book Keeper island include of more romance and mystery! **

**I hope you will like this chapter since I have to spilt from chapter 2. It's a lot information to put one chapter! **

**See you next chapter :) if you like this story please click follow or favorite. :P **


End file.
